


Leather and Sexy

by FriendLey



Series: Glee AUs [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Glee AU, Pepper Potts is Holly Holiday, Post-Iron Man 2, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Tony discovers a two year old video of Pepper performing "Do You Want to Touch Me." Now, he's curious as to how Pepper managed to hide her wild side from him. And where did she keep all that leather? Sort of a Glee/Iron Man cross over. But just a reference. Obviously Pepperony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Gwyneth Paltrow's performance of Do You Want to Touch Me in Glee's Sexy episode, I suggest you do before you read this. SHE WAS HOT. Also, this takes place post Iron Man 2. I wrote this back in 2013 and I've only just had the time to crosspost it here.

The doorbell to the mansion rang a second time.

Tony groaned under his 1932 Ford. "Jarvis, I thought we had a 'Do not disturb' sign hanging out of the door?"

"You only sent the memo to Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, sir. The delivery man waiting outside did not receive any message. Shall I let him in?"

"Like I have a choice," came the reply from under the car.

He slid out, and headed for the door.

"On the contrary, your choices range from a hundred and—"

He looked up to the ceiling, miffed. "You know what I mean, J!"

"Yes, what was I thinking? You're usually so specific," the AI retorted.

"Why is it that they always come when Pepper's not home?" he muttered, walking our of the basement.

Pepper loved receiving people at the door. He never understood why, though. Maybe it's because she was—what do they call it again? Socially active? He shuddered at the thought. Robots were more his speed.

He found the delivery man standing wide eyed in the middle of his living room, staring at the mini waterfall he had by the staircase.

"You got something for me?" he asked, making the man jump in surprise.

"Uh, yes, sir. For a Virginia Potts."

He eyed the man's nametag: Larry.

"Well, she's not here right now, Larry. So, I'll have to receive it for her."

Larry handed him a clipboard where he signed his name. Once that was done, Larry held out a thin square box to him.

He stared at it. "You could just put that down there. I don't like being handed stuff."

Larry nodded nervously, and placed the box on the table. Then Tony turned his back on him and Larry knew he was going to have to see himself out.

As the front door closed, Tony went over to the package, mildly curious about what was in it.

A piece of paper with a message was taped right on top of it. It read: 'We should do this again sometime. The kids enjoyed Sexy. -Will'

_Will? Who the hell was Will? And he wanted to do what again? Sexy?_

He quickly snatched it up and went straight back down to his workshop.

Once there, he opened it and a CD slid out.

"Sir, I don't think Miss Potts would like it if she found out—"

Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

"Jarvis, mute."

He knew that his AI was probably right, but there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him he wasn't going to like what was inside the CD. And Tony always got rid of nagging feelings.

Only he was about to be proven wrong.

He slid the CD in the player, and watched as a video popped up in his screen.

Pepper was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a music room. She was wearing a black leather jacket. The black leather pants she had on was the tightest pair of pants Tony's ever seen her wear and he had no idea how she stood in those black high heeled boots.

But one question did enter his mind: How did she hide all this leather from him and why had she never worn it?

He focused back on the video as soon as he heard her say, "Rule number one: every intimate encounter that you're going to have in your life is going to start with a  _touch_."

Tony sat up straighter in his seat.

Then, Pepper cried, "HIT IT!" and the band in the room began playing to Joan Jett and the Blackheart's Do You Want to Touch Me.

She started dragging a chair as she sang, "We've been hit too long, tryin' to get along,"

Tony's jaw dropped. He's never heard Pepper sing before and to hear her sing this song in leather—he gulped.

He continued to watch as she pointed at two teenaged girls who dragged two chairs as well and joined her.

Pepper threw her head back, running a hand up her neck. "My temperature is running high!" The three of them then proceeded to sit on the chair and lean back, flicking their hair sexily. But Tony just had eyes for his girlfriend.

He licked his lips, unconsciously, one of his eyebrows going up as he saw this new side of her. Yep, he was so turned on.

"Do you want to touch," Pepper grabbed her chest and began to zip the jacket open, revealing a black tank top. As she sang the chorus, she got down and slid a hand up her thigh. Tony's breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah!" he said softly, in tune with the music.

He saw Pepper sexily walk up to an older guy in the room.

 _Will_ , Tony thought. She opened her jacket wide as she passed him, flashing him a view of the chest Tony knew very well.

Will's mouth opened, his eyes following her every move.

Pepper went up to another guy sitting on a wheelchair, wheeling him to the center of the room. She got down on her knees, and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

The kid was enjoying this, Tony fumed. And he got even more jealous when he saw her walk up to Will again and flashed him another view of what she was hiding under the jacket. She spent a second longer dancing in front of the man than the last time.

Tony saw the grin on Pepper's face as she coerced two more girls to join in the fun. The smile his girlfriend wore was different from the smiles he saw her wear the years they were together.

"Touch me there! You know where!" she continued to whip her hair around and circled the room with the teenagers.

She was wild, Tony thought with a grin. Wild and enjoying herself.

And then it ended. He blinked, not having recovered enough from the viewing experience. He played the video one more time, this time singing along and enjoying Wild Hot Pepper even more.

"Oh yeaaah! Do ya? Do ya?" Pepper cried out, finishing the number.

"What are you doing?!"

Tony swiveled his chair around, seeing a very embarrassed yet flushed and angry Pepper standing right at the doorway of his workshop.

"Pep! Uh," he looked around. There was no getting out of this, it seemed.

She walked up to him and an image of her walking up and flashing her chest appeared in his head. He shook the image away.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, her voice less pissed.

"Uhhh," Tony glanced at the message right beside his keyboard. He knew that name all too well. Hell, he was jealous of the guy that held that name! She followed his gaze and read the short message.

"Will. Who is he, by the way?" he asked, turning the tables on her.

Pepper let out a huff. She was directly in front of him, Tony's knees almost touching her thighs. "Where did you get this? And who told you could touch my stuff?"

"You're ignoring the question. And honey, I thought what's yours is mine, what's mine is yours. You know, that unspoken lover rule." He placed both hands on her waist as he stood up from the chair. "You were pretty hot. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? No. The better question is why didn't you show me you could dance like that? I'm going to need a lap dance and strip tease pronto." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She glared at him. "You weren't supposed to know."

"Know what? That you were having wild times with William?" he asked, half-teasing. He really  _did_  want to know, though.

His girlfriend chuckled slightly. "What? No! This was... Wait. I know what this is. This is you being a green-eyed-billionaire."

"What? No. I don't wear green. Not my color."

Pepper laughed. "You read the note and being the curious twelve year-old that you are, you opened the package! And you're jealous because I danced a sexy number at a local high school."

"I am not jealous," Tony insisted.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. I actually find it adorable."

Tony's eyes widened. "Adorable? I was going for turned on."

"Ah! There, you just admitted it! You  _are_  jealous!" She gave him a grin, the grin she wore in the video.

Tony shook his head slowly, knowing he lost. He really did love that grin.

"You should smile like that more often." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She gasped. "Now, would you care to explain why you had this sex tape filmed without my knowledge?" Tony asked against her ear.

"It's not a sex tape."

"Oh, please. I know what a sex tape looks like. This was a sex tape. Only with your clothes on. And with teenagers, Pepper! Oh my god! You could be sued for this!" He feigned a scandalized look.

"How would you know—"

"Don't change the subject."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Two years ago, a friend asked me to perform in his Glee Club. His kids were absolutely clueless when it came to sex, and well, let's just say I owed him back in college."

"Soooo, you dress up in leather and dance for him? How is that—Babe, you don't even dance for  _me!_ I'm hurt! Your friend's sexual needs are more important than mine?"

"It's not like that!" She was about to slap his arm playfully but he caught it.

He raised an eyebrow. "How about you make it up to me?"

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"I'll forgive you for sneaking out and dancing with William, if... you tell me all your dirty secrets and you dance me that little number right now in our bedroom." His lips curved to form a suggestive grin and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

Pepper let out a breath but wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. She leaned closer, mouth against his ear, "Let me get my outfit ready."

Tony's jaw dropped for the umpteenth time. She winked and lifted his jaw back up to give him a kiss.

"You know where to touch me, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of plot holes in this like is Pepper really Holly Holiday? Why did Will send the CD two years later? Who cares as long as Tony saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made a sequel. Gillian made me do it. 
> 
> I took some liberties with Pepper and Will's backstory.

When Tony and Pepper stepped out for a formal dinner at her favorite fancy restaurant one night—it had a dance floor, that's how fancy it was—he didn't expect to be jealous. He also didn't expect to run into Will Schuester.

They were walking in the establishment and were about to head over to the hostess for their reservation when a name rung out amidst the dinnertime chatter.

"Holly Holliday!"

Normally, Tony would have blocked out that sort of thing but who the hell had parents that named them Holly Holliday?

A man, vaguely familiar, strolled over to where he and Pepper stood and was beaming at their direction. Tony was about to turn around to see if Holly Holliday was behind him when Pepper broke into a grin and responded with, "Will Schuester, it's good to see you!"

 _Pepper?_  Tony looked on, stunned, as the man, this Will Schuester—a good looking man with sandy hair and a cleft chin—pressed his hands on both sides of "Holly Holliday's" cheeks.  _Okay, what the hell was happening?_  A random stranger had his hands on his girlfriend.  _Alert. Alert._

"You look amazing!"

Pepper smiled demurely and enveloped the man in a hug. "You too! Are you with Emma?"

Will shook his head, pulling away. "I'm flying solo tonight."

Pepper turned to Tony, introducing him. "Will, this is Tony Stark. Tony, Will Schuester, an old friend of mine."

Tony quickly recovered, hiding his astonishment and smiled at Will. He shook his hand saying, "You look very familiar. Why is that?"

"You saw him in the video," Pepper answered for Will.

"He saw it?" Will asked, breaking into a smile.

"What video?" Tony asked.

"The one where I was singing with high school students."

Tony racked his brain for a memory. One came up."You mean your sex ta—"

"—the one where I was wearing lots of leather, yes." Pepper cut in before he could finish saying the word.

A few weeks ago, a video from a "Will" was sent over to the house. It was addressed to Pepper but Tony watched it out of curiosity; he discovered his girlfriend wearing leather (which she never usually does) and seductively dancing to Do You Want To Touch Me with high school students. Tony called it Pepper's sex tape. She, obviously, disagreed.

"Oh, that video. Now I remember." Then Tony wagged a finger at Will. He remembered this guy alright. This was the guy Pepper kept flashing her boobs at while she was dancing. She may have had a tank top on but clothed boobs were still boobs. "You're  _Will_ , the Glee Club teacher." Tony remembered feeling jealous as he watched the guy in the video. Seeing him in person right now did nothing for the awakened green eyed monster in him. He kept his cool, of course, because he was Tony Stark and he didn't do  _blatantly, conspicuously_ jealous. "I kept asking about you but she wouldn't tell me anything more. Thanks for sending that by the way, made my day. I didn't know she could sing and dance like that. Really spiced things up in the bedroom."

Pepper elbowed him while Will whistled and gave Pepper a look that Tony thought was a little bit  _too_  appreciative...or maybe that was just Tony because Pepper was indifferent.

Tony shifted, annoyed.

"If you only knew," Will said. "Holly Holliday could party."

Tony forced himself to laugh. He placed his hand around Pepper's waist. If Will Schublig here got away with touching her face right in front of him, Tony wasn't gonna back down. He asked her, "Why are you  _Holly_?"

Pepper and Will locked eyes and they both giggled at what was surely an inside joke. And that's when Tony began to feel a little left out. And of course there was also that bubbling pot of jealousy because Pepper never giggled. She giggled when it was just the two of them, usually because Tony said or did something funny, but she never giggled in public! Especially not with other people!

Tony's mouth twitched. He wasn't the possessive-asshole-when-jealous type. He was more of an impulsive-idiot-and-he-hoped-kind-of-endearing-when-jealous type. So, it wasn't really a surprise when he blurted out, "Hey, d'you have a table yet?"

Will shook his head. "I'm on the waiting list."

"Why don't you join us?" Tony asked.

Pepper stared at Tony suspiciously. Since when did he invite people he barely knew to dinner?

Reading her mind, Tony assured her and Will, who already looked like he was about to decline, that it was totally fine. "This way you can tell me all about Holly Holliday. I know there's a great story in there."

"Wow," Will said, "Well, I'll take you up on that offer because I'm starving."

"Perfect!" said Tony, pulling his hand away from Pepper and offering her his arm. "Let's get our table."

Pepper sent him a knowing look. "I know what you're up to, Tony," she said to him quietly so Will wouldn't hear.

"Who says I'm up to anything? I'm just being nice to an old friend of yours." He made a show of kissing her cheek but whispered, "Don't think I haven't forgotten you flashing your boobs at him in that sex tape."

Pepper hit him on the chest. "For the last time, it was part of the choreography! And stop calling it that. People might get the wrong idea."

"Alright. But I'm not going easy on him."

They had originally reserved a table for two but being Tony Stark meant he could change it to a table for three on such short notice. Tony pulled out a seat for Pepper, beating their waiter to it. After they each had ordered their food and got served their wines, Tony turned to Will. "So, Holly Holliday. How did that happen?"

Will laughed and consulted Pepper, "Do I tell him or—"

"Go ahead. You christened me that anyway."

Tony's eyebrows shot up in interest. So, he wasn't the only one to bestow a nickname on Virginia Potts.

"Okay, so I met Holly in college and she wasn't Holly then. She was Virginia. We were both in the college glee club and every Christmas, we would go around and sing carols. By the way, this is the girl you want with you when it's cold and freezing! The things she could do with her hands!" Tony's blinked. Did he hear that right?

"Anyway, there was this one time, she fudged up her solo of Deck the Halls and ended up singing a very croaky 'Holly.' And that never happens! She never croaks! But she did and I started calling her Holly Holliday ever since, as a reminder that she's only human even if her voice is that of a goddess." Will gazed adoringly at Pepper and Tony couldn't help but think that this wasn't how old friends acted; Tony never  _gazed_ at Rhodey. Will was acting more like an ex-boyfriend that you were on good terms with.

Pepper buried her face in her hands at the memory. "I hated that name!"

"I love that name!" said Will, "It's like your brand cause, you know, you're always so loosey goosey and fun."

Tony had to do a double take. Loosey goosey? Pepper? With this guy? Now, that was just plain unfair.

"Back up a minute," the billionaire said, "Loosey goosey? You're kidding."

Will shook his head. "The first time I invited Holly to teach the Glee Club with me, my students buttered up the floor so she'd trip."

"But I didn't," Pepper said proudly.

"But she didn't."

Pepper shrugged, pointing her thumb at Tony, "I work with  _him_  for a living. If they think buttered floor was gonna intimidate me, they've got another thing coming."

"She also sang CeeLo Green's Forget You and after that brought everybody to Taco Bell. The kids were so impressed at the fact that she let them skip class, they fell a little bit in love with her. I did too! I mean, who isn't at this point, right?"

"Wow," Tony said, capturing Pepper's hand on the top of the table, playing with it a little as  _he_ gazed at Pepper this time (he hoped Will was watching). "You never even let me skip meetings! Why is it that you're loosey goosey with kids but you're so no-nonsense with me all the time?"

"Because they're children while you're an adult."

"Who has an inner child inside him too and is feeling a little unloved," Tony added with a grin. "So, Will, tell me about that video with Holly. Are there any more I should know about?"

Pepper shook her head good naturedly while Will nodded. "Oh, there are tons. We always record our performances so we know which areas can be improved."

"And do you choreograph those performances?"

"Sometimes. But if you're referring to the one I sent, that was all Holly."

"Really." Tony sent Pepper a smug smile. She giggled and Tony couldn't help but preen at the sound.  _He_  caused that. Not Will.

"He thinks it was a little racy for a high school number," Pepper explained.

"Well, it  _was_  a little too much but it still followed the theme of Sexy. So, overall, it was a fantastic number."

"Ooh!" Pepper extended her hands across the table at Will and Tony pouted at the loss of contact. "Do you remember when we did that Umbrella/Singing in the Rain mashup?"

Will touched a hand to his chest in a heartfelt gesture. "Sharing an umbrella with a gorgeous woman was the highlight of my career."

Tony was glaring openly now because Will was shamelessly flirting with his girlfriend in front of him! Not that Tony disagreed with his compliment.

Pepper didn't seem to mind and instead said, "That choreography was insane! I still have dreams about it."

"Well, I couldn't just let you finish your visit with a lame number." They laughed and Tony joined them even though he couldn't relate to anything they were saying much to his growing irritation. There was nothing Tony hated more than being ignored.

"You still dance, of course?" Pepper asked, sipping her wine.

"Of course! Working out by dancing is more fun than going to the gym."

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his skull because he could dance too. Anybody could dance and sweat it out. But can anybody save the world?

"Saving the world also burns a lot of calories," he couldn't help but say.

Pepper touched his arm which Tony knew was supposed to make him back down but he was done being polite.

"Well, saving-the-world workout wins for sure." Will admitted, shaking his head. "My kids will never believe that I had dinner with a celebrity much less Iron Man."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," said Pepper. "You're an amazing mentor."

Tony drummed his fingers on the table, trying hard not to glare at Will Schuester. The man didn't have anything Tony should be jealous over; Will was an underpaid teacher while Tony was a rock star—well, a superhero but that was almost like being a rock star. But Tony couldn't help it; Will and Pepper clearly had a connection with dance and music and Tony wanted in on that too. And to top if all off, Pepper was  _loosey goosey_  around William and not with Tony. That one hurt the most.

Suddenly, Will perked up and pointed a finger to the air, listening. "They're playing Kiss!" He held out his hand to Pepper, "Care to dance for old time's sake?"

Tony frowned. Dance and have a repeat of that sexy number—rub it in Tony's face? No thanks.

Tony steeled himself with what he was going to do. He knew this would make the news, but despite red and gold being his favorite colors, it seems he was going with green tonight.

Tony took Will's outstretched hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

Will blinked, no doubt trying to process the fact that Tony had just hijacked his invitation to dance. He recovered after a second and said, "I'm always down for something new."

Pepper started to shake her head. She grabbed Tony's hand to stop him. "Tony—Will, you don't have to—"

"Are you kidding me? Dancing with Iron Man is on my bucket list."

"Really?"

"It  _is_  now." Will turned to Tony, "You know how to tango?" The song was Prince's Kiss and Tony had never seen it done as a Tango before but he'll be damned if he let Will one-up him.

Tony sauntered to Will's side. "I had dance lessons when I was a kid. Hated them but I was good."

Behind them, Pepper buried her face in her hands with an "Oh, God." She should have known Tony would do something like this.

Tony and Will walked hand in hand to the dance floor, ignoring the looks they got.

"Very well, then. You lead. Show me what you got, Dancing Man." Will placed his hand behind Tony's shoulder while Tony's hand was on Will's back. Their free hands were clasped together, extended to the side.

"It's Iron Man," Tony said, pulling Will against him a little roughly than necessary.

And then it was a dance off... Or for Tony it was because Will was honestly having one hell of a good time, working on some foot play and letting Tony dip him low to the floor.

While they danced, Tony finally asked, "Okay, I gotta ask, because it's killing me not knowing. Were you and Pepper ever together?"

"Yes," Will replied and his honesty surprised Tony. "But it was short-lived. She broke up with me."

"Hmm. Maybe it's because you compliment her too much."

Will laughed. "It was because I was in love with someone else."

Tony almost tripped as they stepped to the side. "What? Have you seen that woman? She's perfect and funny and smart and makes those adorable rare giggles. How could you not be in love with that?" Will raised an eyebrow at him and Tony said, "You know what I mean."

"Well, you're right. She  _is_  one of a kind, a walking ball of joy. But my wife is just as amazing and  _she and I_ fit perfectly together, much like how you and Holly do, no doubt."

Tony dipped Will again. "Your wife?"

"Yeah, I'm married." Will's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you didn't think I was—"

Tony pulled Will up and stopped dancing, "Yeah. 'Cause you were being all touchy, cupping her face, and flirting with her and being reminiscy—"

"That's only because she's Holly! After the breakup, she became like a sister to me and flirting with her is like a running gag between us. I don't want to get back together with her! I love my wife! Holly was the one who even told me to ask Emma out!"

"Okay, I admit I may have misjudged you a little bit but also, we're dancing a tango! We're way beyond awkward now." Will laughed.

"It's fine. I get it." They took one step away from each other. "If it's any consolation, the last time someone hit on Holly, I got really mad at her."

"Oh, I bet she did  _not_ like that at all _."_

"Yeah. We broke up a day later." Will clasped Tony's arm and looked him in the eye. "You're handling this way better than I did."

Tony smiled gratefully and nodded his head back to their table where the food and Pepper were waiting. "Want to stop gazing at each other and go back to our woman?"

Will chuckled. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Yep. Already regretting it."

The rest of the evening turned out a little differently and if Tony hadn't expected to be jealous on this date, he definitely didn't expect to like Will Schuester himself afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I deserved a tango dance-off between Tony Stark and Will Schuester.


End file.
